In Search of Knowledge
Log Title: In Search of Knowledge Characters: Rartorata, Snaptrap Location: Temple of Knowledge Date: February 01, 2017 TP: End of Days TP Summary: Snaptrap seeks out the Temple of Knowledge. Category:2016 Category:End of Days TP Category:Logs ''As logged by Rartorata - Wednesday, February 01, 2017, 9:47 PM Temple of Knowledge - Cybertron :The Temple of Knowledge -- long rumored to hold the collected wisdom of the ancients, it's been hidden for centuries within the Manganese Mountains. Traps line the outside of the temple, making it dangerous still to approach the temple. Once inside, however, you realize the sanctuary must not have been hidden quite well enough, because the interior has been ransacked, then ancient databanks broken open and destroyed. Legendary or no, the wisdom of the ages is gone. Two Gulf clones guard either side of the entrance to the temple. Several of them were destroyed by traps outside, but those that remain point the way to the wisdom inside. However, what awaits Snaptrap is not the Underbase, or even the acolytes of Boltax waiting to answer the Seacon's questions. Instead the inside of the temple is dark and broken, its databanks ripped open and left to rust and ruin. Snaptrap surveys the wreckage calmly. This is not what he expected to find here. He'd heard tales of the Underbase, a mysterious artifact that help ultimate power. He'd heard of the disciples, who spoke great truths, and knew even greater secrets, could they be pried from their voice functions. But the Underbase, if it was ever here, is now missing... and the disciples, gone - whether dead or simply vanished, he knows not yet. A voice familiar to Snaptrap speaks from the darkness. "You are too late, Seacon. What is it you seek? The Underbase? A powerful being from another world beat you here, taking what he wanted and destroying the rest -- although this temple is not the last bastion of knowledge on Cybertron. Have you brought me what I asked?" The monster slowly steps into the dim light, sickly green optics glowing as he drags his claws across the ground. Its charcoal-grey head recalls the finned nightmares of the Deep Ones, and its sickly-yellow green-opticked face is all long, serrated teeth. Its broad orange chest is banded in red, matching the color of the massive wings sprouting from its extended black-and-yellow striped arms. The beast is surprisingly light and agile on its pointed feet, moving silently until the sinister buzzing noise it makes just before it strikes. A rare gasp of surprise comes from the startled Seacon leader as his 'friend' reveals himself. "How did you know I would be here? Only Seawing was informed of my plans, and even then, only when we were inside a secured area. But yes, I sought the Underbase. It looks like I will have to find this other being and slay him for it, if such a thing is possible. And no... I was unable to secure passage to Vector Sigma's chamber personally. Dust Devil was much more crafty than I gave him credit for." The creature gives a hiss and a nod. "A portal once existed here that led to the one whom you would seek. I can open it again, but I will need your assistance... and the other boon I asked, that of a Decepticon to use as sacrifice to open such portals." The monster wiggles its claws. "Then access to Vector Sigma is lost? That is most unfortunate, although it merely delays my plans. There are other ways to break a world - ways known only to me."